Dreaming Under a Mask
by Shinobutterfly4
Summary: Turkey starts to haunt Greece during his resting moments
1. Prolouge

Dreaming Under a Mask

The characters of this fanfics are not a direct representation of any country and/or armed force.

The characters, plot, and story of Hetalia – Axis Powers are not mine and belong to their respective owner.

This fanfic contains yaoi, love and intimate relations between boys. If you have a problem with that, please redirect yourself to another area on this website. I will not accept flames and will report you for doing so without justification.

This story is basically PWP (eventually), just a warning.

Chapter 1

Greece wasn't fond of him. So being awakened by the masked country wasn't as pleasant as most of his wakings, the ones where one of his cats would jump on him and lick his face or paw at him 'til he woke. But Turkey nudging him in the side with his boot was very annoying.

Heracles sat up and glared at him. "What do you want?"

The other did not answer but just smiled. He knelt down beside where Greece was sitting. Gently, he leaned forward and took Greece's face in his hands. The other tried to pull away but was yanked forward instead. His lips crashed against Sadiq's like a wave on the beach.

He stared at the masked nation for a long time, until Sadiq let him go. A smirk played across the Turk's lips. But then it all faded.

Greece sat up again, his head hazy from the dream. He rubbed his eyes and remembered the sight of Sadiq in his dream just before he faded. "Why would I be dreaming of him?" Heracles groaned. He rotated his neck and stretched with a yawn. "Whatever." He looked down at his lap and stared at the space for moment.

Delicately placed on his knees was a white mask.

* * *

My apologies this is actually a prolouge. It really short.... the other chapters aren't though, and it there will me smut later as soon as I figure where to properly put it


	2. Storm

Chapter 2

Heracles tossed the mask on the kitchen counter. It bothered him, both the dream and the sudden appearance of the mask. Bothered and deeply disturbed him. There was a logical explanation for most things. Like, maybe one of his cats had found it and brought it to him. They had done it before. Now that he thought about some more that had to be what had happened.

With a sigh he headed up stairs to his room. Maybe sleeping in a proper bed would be better than the sand. It might also help his dreams. Heracles fell on to his bed and stared up at the ceiling for a long time. His relation with the Turk had never exactly been good but not always bad. He closed his eyes again and let sleep come to sweep him away again.

"Hey brat," A hand reached out and grabbed the Greek by the back of his shirt. It pulled him backwards to its owner.

Heracles looked over his shoulder and glared at the dark skinned man. "What do you want now?" He pulled out of his grasped, taking steps back to distance himself from the Turk and crossing his arms over his chest. When Sadiq didn't answer, he looked around him to see if something was off, if he was dreaming. Nothing was out of place. It was looked like a typical night in a Greek city. When he turned back to the other nation, he noticed he had come closer, closing the space between them.

Sadiq pushed him against a wall he hadn't known was there. "What do I want?" He heard the Turk muttered but it sounded as though he was asking himself, not Heracles. His descended to his lips slowly and gently. The Greek stood wide eyed for a moment before relaxing against the wall and watched Sadiq kiss him. The mask bumped against his nose as the taller man leaned in further into the kiss. Heracles cautiously reached up to Sadiq's shoulders to hold him, pressing back against the other as he began to return the contact between their lips.

A thunderous boom brought Heracles out of the realm of dreams, he sat in bed panting for a second until he looked out his window and saw the looming thunder-head clouds floating over the beach. He got out of bed and quickly went to the doors to let his cats in. After they were all inside and safe, he went about the house and closed everything tight. With a sigh he headed back to the kitchen for some water.

As he drank, he looked to the counter where he had left the mask. It wasn't there or on the floor. He shrugged not wanting to look for it in the dark at the moment. He didn't really want to see at the moment anyway. 'Just wondering,' He told himself. Heracles scratched a tabby behind the ears. "I'm going back to bed, guys." The tabby jumped on to his shoulder, along with a few other cats that followed him back to his room.

Just as Heracles sat back down on his bed, depositing the cat from his shoulder on to a pillow, lightning struck, lighting the room in a flash. He drummed his fingers on the bed before standing up and investigating the window sill that had been lit up. He picked up the mask that was suppose to be in his kitchen and stared at it for a good long while.

The chapters are supposed to be short, I guess, like little fragments. I'm not going to write in any accents, because I've never heard a Greek or a Turk talk and I don't want to do it wrong. I think Sadiq is taller but if he isn't tell me so I can go back and fix that part.

~ Shinobutterfly


End file.
